User talk:Frijoles333
Archived my old talk page... Hey Frijoles, any chance you can come to chat some time. Would you like to help in Kings and become the Deputy Governor? Happy65 20:06, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'll be on chat now if you want to talk Frijoles333 TALK 20:08, March 14, 2015 (UTC) A message from your governor Prasian casualties in Plains My calculation is that some 2 might have died fighting the Burenians, so please add the names or ranks for them for a monument here. HORTON11: • 18:34, March 31, 2015 (UTC) chat Please come to chat. Happy65 20:24, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your vote! :) 77topaz (talk) 10:06, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat. Happy65 15:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC) LF logo Hey Frijoles, just to let you know I renamed Simple_logo.png to LF_logo.png. In the future, could you please try and give files more descriptive names? Thanks. :) --Semyon 14:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Semyon, oh yeah, you told me about that a couple of weeks back, and the file you just changed I uploaded before you reminded me the first time. Sorry :/ Frijoles333 TALK 14:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I thought that was probably the case. No worries. --Semyon 14:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC) TM Why you guys so bitchy to each other? :'( --OuWTB 19:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :I don't mean to be bitchy :'( I guess we have quite different views about who should be PM. I don't want to argue though :o Frijoles333 TALK 20:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::You should simply accept me as part of your government though :o --OuWTB 20:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Sylvanian State Council Forum:Sylvania_State_Council Follow the link, Sylvania debates reform of its State elections, State Council and the method via which it makes laws. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:15, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Kun, I'll check it out Frijoles333 TALK 15:48, May 15, 2015 (UTC) More stuff in the Council, final proposal for the reforms. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Housing Act Hi, could you start writing a housing act? I would very much appreciate it. Also, you should give me some thoughts (at the First Chamber) of the healthcare act here: User:TimeMaster/Legislation. I will be writing an education act next. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:17, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Alternate Tax Rates Please come and support the alternate tax rates proposal in the second chamber. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:58, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know... still considering which one I'll be supporting Frijoles333 TALK 15:07, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Cat sorting Frijoles, could you please think about the cat sorting next time you make a character page? See and learn: http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Liam_Mitchell&diff=185707&oldid=185575. Thanks :) --OuWTB 10:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Sylvanian State Council http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sylvania_State_Council#03._Sylvanian_Electoral_Committee Sylvanian Electoral Committee needs appointing to create the Constituencies. KunarianTALK 16:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) When you gonna revoke your votes for a party that oppose your rights? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Headlands Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Eastern Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Plains Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :o You wanna have sex? :o --20:17, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm guessing this was Oos... you drunk again? :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 20:21, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't even remember I was online yesterday, so yes, I was pretty hammered :o --OuWTB 12:18, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you come? I have a few things to discuss. HORTON11: • 18:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come. Neil Hardy 16:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC) What about now? Neil Hardy 18:28, June 25, 2015 (UTC) What bout now? I'm sober :3 --OuWTB 08:26, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Gotta admit I'm bored as fuck though :o It's way too tropical here and my bike has died two days ago, so I can't leave the house :'( --OuWTB 08:27, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::You're sober? Has your beer evaporated? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:13, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::It's too hot to drink alcohol :o --OuWTB 10:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::So you'll remain sober until this heat wave's over? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:32, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's very likely :o --OuWTB 10:33, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Now I fear that some will hope bad things :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:34, July 4, 2015 (UTC) It seems chat's neither melted nor evaporated :o :::::::Elaborate :o --OuWTB 10:38, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :o ::::::::Some takavíhki people may want the heat wave to continue so you remain sober :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:39, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::But then all old people will die :o --OuWTB 10:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :What's going on here then? I got a load of emails saying my user talk had been edited, but then it turns out you guys were having some takaviki conversations :o --'Frijoles333' TALK 12:34, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::We were having a conversation about me being sober :o Also, I think you should change your email settings :P --OuWTB 14:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::There's a heatwave? In Australia (my area of it) this morning it was 4 degrees Celsius. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 02:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::That's cuz you're in the Southern Hemisphere :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:23, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Point. :0 UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::I thought Australia was always hot cuz it near the equator :o --OuWTB 07:44, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Nope. There is even a ski resort 2 hours drive from my place. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:54, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Over here in the Netherlands it's been like 35 degrees all week :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:00, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::In February, 2014 for me it was 42 degrees for three consecutive days :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 09:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well this whole week will be right around 40 degrees, and we have no AC in our building. So don't worry Dutchies, Spain also shares in your heatwave. HORTON11: • 17:55, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Anyone know how to cure the weather from severe fever? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:58, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Pasimi is near Indonesia so it's year-round tropical weather :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 01:24, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Qyto: you got a severe fever now :o @Pasimi: they muslim, like Aceh? :o --OuWTB 08:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, but the weather does, both here and in Pasimi :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::: :o You think Frijoles gon' be mad at us for still editing his user talk page? :o --OuWTB 12:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :o There is no one dominating religion in Pasimi, but about 25% of the populations is Muslim :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 15:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC)